Warrior Lemons
by Larkwhisper101123
Summary: This is a request based book and is rated M for highly mature content. Please keep in mind! All (yes gays and kits)requests are excepted and written but PLEASE read all of the introduction to find how to request it! Include as much information as you can because unspecified details will be my depiction and on my own I'll write a request form. Review request and/or opinions. Thanks.
1. Introduction

So, I have a question please review and list answer: Should I do a warrior lemon book? I accept requests of any kind just please list some sort of description doesn't have to be detailed, but the more details you add the better they will be in the beginning. I'll check reviews at least once everyday and write them as fast as I can. Should be done at least by the end of the week. Thank you for your reviews if you do chose to review and hope you enjoy them. Couple and mating type listed in description.

**I Don't own warriors! Erin Hunter Does and I don't own half the cats listed they are usually other peoples OCs or Erin Hunter's. Please take note that these are rated M for mature content. Do not read ahead with out this in mind and that it may not be entirely appropriate for you!**

**How requests should be written: preferred but still include same information (* = mandatory to be written also read this before requesting because if you don't you may miss needed points) NOT EVERYTHING IS A REQUESTED PIECE BUT MOST WILL BE: your names listed will be listed in an authors note unless you request otherwise please put a ~ in the first line if you prefer your name not to be listed and I won't list it but will say it is a requested piece because some prefer privacy. **

***names: male X female**

**description of male:**

**description of female:**

***type: love, lust, rape, or combination**

**story line:**

**other notes:**

**THANKS TO THOSE IN ADVANCE TO THOSE WHO READ DOWN TO HERE**


	2. Treeleaf X Fernstripe

**Author Note: Thought The first one would be my own description below (written in request format so you can read before real story so you know if you wish to read it)**

**Requester: None (cats owned by me or OCs owned by Larkwhisper101123)**

**Cats: Treeleaf X Fernstripe**

**Male description: Brown tom with white chest and green eyes**

**Female description: Pale grey she cat with dark green eyes and white paws**

**Type: Lust**

**Story Line: Fernstripe thought she was just out for hunting, but realizes that being a warrior is not just about hunting and defending her clan. When the deputy Treeleaf comes out to see what the hold up is he smells a scent that he knows leads to trouble but the kind of trouble he can take advantage of. **

**Notes: Story outside of mating**

Fernstripe was out on her first hunt as a warrior. She was older than most had been when they became warriors, because the clan had been attacked in it's own camp. Many were wounded including her and her mentor almost died with a broken leg and deep cuts. Treeleaf the deputy. After moons of healing they finally continued training, but she was already the age many are already warriors. She was also in heat. Many longed for her love, but she wasn't ready to mate. She was considered very beautiful. Desperately, she tried to hide it and left camp every day to calm herself down and nap. Sometimes she played with herself to calm herself down, but never enough to end her heat.

Treeleaf had noticed his former apprentice was in heat and had been developing a crush on her since after he had healed. When she was a kit she was just a stubborn and fiery, but now she was beautiful but he had also noticed other things.

He followed her out to the woods and watched her. She was hunting for a while before he decided to walk up to her. She turned around suddenly and hissed at him not thinking what she was doing. His eyes were filled with a foreign emotion to her. Lust. He walked behind her and began slowly rasping his tongue over her core. She shuddered in uncontrollable pleasure. Wait! She didn't want to mate with her mentor! Her body seemed to respond differently than her mind.

Lust seemed to take over and she purred. Her core just got wet so Treeleaf chuckled and stuck his muzzle in her core. She gasped, but raised her back and clawed the ground. His tongue lapped at her walls and she began to groan. Then hissed when she realized she didn't want this. He came out and nuzzled her trying to reassure her. Then he mounted her and shoved in slowly she yelled but after the two got in a rhythm they just were almost silent except for the constant groaning.

Fernstripe felt his member grow hard and realesed her juices. He went soon after and it wet both of their fur. They groomed each other afterward and Treeleaf went back to camp while Fernstripe continued hunting.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Fernstripe ended up choosing Treeleaf in the end causing many to be jealous but Fernstripe had two beautiful kits who were both girls. One looked like Treeleaf only had the dark eyes of Fernstripe. One looked like Fernstripe with long fluffy hair. The brown kit was named Hawkkit and the pale kit was named Palekit. They played in the nursery together.

**This is my first chapter and the first to request will get theirs done the next day or before then. If there is more then one I'll write them on order and try my best to get everyone's if you feel yours was missed please rereview and I'll do that ASAP. Please check before reporting. Also this one had a story outside the love scene and can be specified in the notes that you want or don't want this if not specified I'll decide myself. Thank you. **


	3. Jaypaw X Leafpool

**Author's Note: This has been requested by jayfeather444 with Jaypaw and Leafpool**

***This includes information from Power of the Three through to the fourth series Omen of the stars***

**Basic plot: **

Jaypaw X Leafpool

Jaypaw had just became a medicine cat apprentice after Leafpool had learned his gift. His sister Hollypaw had previously been an apprentice, but instead became a warrior apprentice.

Leafpool had noticed he was very upset about becoming her apprentice for more reasons than others could see and she wanted to help her son, "Jaypaw, why don't you want to be a medicine cat? I sense there is more reason than just wanting to defend your clan as a warrior."

"You're right. I want to prove them wrong. I thought you already knew that!" He hissed. He didn't know she was his mother yet, but he knew what happened next was wrong no matter if he knew the truth or not.

"Yes, I know. I think there is more about it though."

Her scent had changed yesterday, but he didn't know much about she cats and there many moods. He just wanted to be out training proving people he wasn't just a blind kit. Leafpool was getting closer to him and he was becoming uncomfortable. She was bigger than him, but he sometimes ignored size when he was blind. He couldn't see her smirk, but he could sense her mood change. He was stunned frozen at the uncomfortable closeness.

"Do you miss the chance to have a family and kits?"

He almost knew what that meant, but couldn't quite fully understand mating he just knew she was going to be the mother figure in this. He didn't know how because never really caught warriors in the clearing.

"Do you know how to mate?"

"No."

"Well, follow me to the clearing and we will 'gather herbs.'"

He followed her because he was almost afraid to do different, but tried to keep his bitter tone, so the other cats couldn't sense the difference. He knew this was supposed to be a secret.

When they got there Leafpool began instructing Jaypaw, "Now lay on your back."

He did but felt exposed. He wanted to cover his stomach, but was afraid to do something wrong. He almost wanted to do this, but he knew it was wrong. He just wanted the experience.

She began rubbing at his member causing Jaypaw To squirm and groan. Leafpool then began sucking on his member causing him to stop squirming, but shivers went down his back.

"Leafpool?"

She ignored him and stopped her sucking and looked at him, "This will feel good for both of us trust me."

She slowly sat down on his member, "This is the main part of mating."

Jaypaw moaned and Leafpool just continued to go up and down causing him to thrust his hips in her rhythm causing more of him to get into more of her.

Leafpool showed him different positions and he began to enjoy himself. She orgasmed after a while causing Jaypaw to come soon after. Leafpool was worried for a bit but got over it soon. They cleaned themselves. When Jaypaw got to her core she was squirming in pleasure.

Afterwards they went back to camp and no one ever knew.


	4. Otterpaw X Shadowjaw X Cloudpatch

**Author Note: This is a rape story with Shadowjaw and Otterpaw (later Otterlily) requested by RiverClan's Brambleheart. Hope you like it as it is my first rape story.**

Otterpaw X Shadowjaw (X Cloudpatch)

Otterpaw and Shadowjaw were training in a secret part of the woods. Shadow jaw was always hungry for bloodshed even if it was his own. He was a white tom with a black streak on his jaw. Otterpaw was a very pretty she cat who always led to mischief but didn't much care for her mentor. He actually kind of scared her with all his scars. He was intimidating to be around and it didn't help he always seemed to stare when they went out hunting. Otterpaw was almost a warrior now and was much older. She had a scar on her face from one of her other sessions but remained beautiful.

Cloudpatch seemed to love this young she cat with such a strong personality and intelligence and beauty. It infuriated him when Shadowjaw spoke so highly of her and loved her himself. That cat always seemed to be one of ambition and liked to kill cats for the blood it created. Otterpaw hardly deserves a cat like that.

In the middle of training he began to lick her stomach. She didn't now much about mating but she did know it felt very good. She thought this was just him grooming the dirt off of her, but knew it couldn't be because grooming never felt this good. Then she realized that it was him and he loved her. She remembered him staring at her and dreaming over her. He loved her and was trying to make her pregnant or mate with her.

She began to squirm and then he got mad at her and forced her down on her stomach and forced into her causing her to screech as he tore away her virginity. He scrapped his claws down her back causing her to bleed. Not to mention her core was bleeding from being to small to fir his entire member in.

Cloudpatch saw this and began to get angry. This means they would be mates. He sat still for a minute and played with himself to soothe his nerves, but his member was still throbbing waiting for Otterpaw. He promised himself he would wait for her to be older, so he sat to make sure things didn't go to bad.

Then Shadowjaw pulled out of her in a yank and looked at her for a minute. He stared at her this time being in front of her and began hissing at her, "Stop making noise you will draw attention. If you hiss again you won't ever see camp again!"

She looked at him with dread and shut her mouth. He them stood up and shoved his member in her face. She widened her eyes at the thought and felt herself begin to gag, but stopped herself not wanting to anger the strong tom. She opened her mouth to warn him she didn't think it would fit when he thrust into her mouth. She began to gag on it and spit it out.

"I've come to join you in the rape." She heard a tom voice behind her and began to pick up his smell as the wind drifted their way. It was Cloudpatch who she developed a liking for as a young apprentice. She thought he was honorable and strong. She whipped her head around to look at him with pained eyes. He was smiling and his long member was hanging out below him.

She let out a silent yelp. Shadowjaw turned her head around with his tail. "I thought you would be strong enough to be worthy of being my mate, but I was wrong! You are a baby and now to force you to become strong you will take on two toms at once! Stand up!" he shoved her upward causing her to stand shaky and see the pool of blood she was leaving. She felt tears come to her eyes and quickly stopped herself and stamped her tail across her core and tail hole.

Shadowjaw laid down underneath her and snapped at her, "Move your tail now!"

Not wanting worse treatment she moved it. "Actually, no. Come here Cloudpatch you get under her and I'll get on top of her."

the furious black and white tom did so and looked up at her before pushing in himself slowly and calmly trying not to hurt her. He was doing this so that he would be her mate and not Shadowjaw. He was still raping her because she wouldn't have wanted this to happen this way, but he made sure to treat her better. The slowness caused her to close her eyes. This felt different from Shadowjaw it was calm and not as painful. She also liked the tom and thought he was handsome herself, this was making it had for her to stay silent.

Then Shadowjaw jammed his member in her tail hole causing her eyes to jerk open. Cloudpatch began to moan along with Shadowjaw causing her to close her eyes again. Her wobbly legs fell unstable beneath her and she landed on Cloudpatch causing his eyes to jerk open. Shadowjaw just followed her tail hole dawn and began to thrust. She opened her eyes and looked at Cloudpatch who was moaning beneath her causing her to vibrate.

As Cloudpatch began thrusting she groaned with them then snapped her jaws shut. She did not want them to know she enjoyed it. She didn't want Shadowjaw to be here and as he came in her tail hole she but on her tongue to keep herself from cursing at him. Cloudpatch was being painfully slow and she wanted him to go faster. She began to thrust her hips in rhythm to the toms who fell in a steady beat causing Shadowjaw to chuckle at her.

She came after a while causing Cloudpatch to join. As the toms pulled out their cum added to the pool of blood. They all groomed themselves. Cloud patch sat alone and Otterpaw walked over to join him but changed her mind and turned to the stump. Shadowjaw joined her and began to clean her making her shiver. She didn't like the tom at all and would have preferred it to have been just her and Cloudpatch.

Then Shadowjaw shoved his member in her face again with it covered in his own cum. Not wanting to fight with him right now she gave in. The tom began moaning again and came in her mouth.

...

Otterlily walked out of the nursery to tell her mate Cloudpatch that she was going to give birth soon. Shadowjaw was upset over the she cat picking the tom over him. Cloudpatch smiled at her with a loving stare. They loved each other, but Otterlily always thought of it as a rape because of Shadowjaw being there. She was still a young small warrior even though she became a warrior she looked like an older apprentice.

Cloudpatch began to join her in the nursery. No other queens were in there so they often snuggled close. The next morning the medicine cat told Cloudpatch his kits were being born. The first one was a she kit that looked like Otterlily with a light silver pelt and the black spots. The second was another she kit that looked like the black and white father Cloudpatch. The third was a tom who looked exactly like Shadowjaw. Cloud patch was hurt because he knew that that one rape wouldn't cause her to be pregnant based on the positions. That wasn't her only time with Shadowjaw. She must have missed his thick member. Cloud patch forced himself to ignore the fact it was Shadowjaws.

**wow. That one was very long, but hope the requester likes it. I'll finish the next one's tonight and tmr. I will take a break this coming weekend for the fourth of July just to warn you. I'll check reviews and such in the morning but won't be able to get much done.**


	5. Ashpelt X Dovesong

**I think this story is off to a great start and think i will continue it at least through this summer but I am falling behind on requests and am sorry if I don't get to your right away. It takes me a few days sometimes to complete a lemon, so keep that in mind that I may have started yours a few days ago just may have not finished it until today. I'd like to thank my audience for the requests. They've helped me quite a bit since the beginning. I'd just like to express how much of a help it is. Also that with out the requests this book may have not gotten to this chapter. In the request log it does say Male X Female and I'd like to point out that that is if it is a Male X Female couple. If not feel free to say Male X Male or Female X Female.**

Ashpelt X Dovesong

"Get out of here you filthy kittypet!"

"I told you I wasn't ever a kittypet my father was! I grew as a Clan cat," Ashpelt ran to the warriors den where Dovesong lay. He always new he could trust the she cat who was shoved away like he had been. She was the only unrelated she cat who seemed to have a brighter look in her eyes when he walked in the room instead of crunching her face in disgust. She was a white she cat with her one black paw that seemed to compliment her well. She had icy blue knowing eyes that seemed to soothe him and best of all she understood him. He knew he would want to mate with her eventually. Who knew how long it would take the toms to realize she wasn't a piece of fox dung like they thought she was. They thought they were isolating them yet they were only shoving them together.

Dovesong had come to his clan as an apprentice with no family left outside of her father who had been in this clan. She came after her brother died fighting against the other clan. Not only had she been a half clan cat but she wasn't born in her clan causing others to question her loyalty.

"What did they do this time?" She asked her eyes still closed from slumber.

"All I asked was to go out on dawn patrol instead of Foxleap. They warned me away."

The white she cat sat up and opened her eyes to look at him. She smiled. "We can go out and hunt on our own. They can't refuse us to bring back extra prey."

"Sure." He almost wondered if she was simply separating them to mate with him. He shook his head trying to shake the dirty thoughts from his mind. Her smile was almost too innocent for that. Or not.

The two walked out of camp to a place they knew the other cats wouldn't bother them. When they got there she did hunt for a while. Ash pelt joined feeling almost disappointed that he missed his chance until she walked behind him. "Ashpelt?"

"Yes." He felt his ears perk in hope that she was asking what he thought she was.

"Thank you. You are the only cat who sees me for my true beauty and I think we both know by now we are more than just apprentice friends. We have both been staring at each other in more than a friendly way for over a moon now. I think it's time we've become mates. Ashpelt, I love you and I don't care what anyone else thinks about you or me or us, I want to give birth to your kits."

He looked back at her and noticed her tears coming from the true emotion behind all of this mess. He turned around and looked at her in a loving way, "Why yes, I would be happy to be the father of your kits. And every other tom in this whole clan is stupid for not seeing just how beautiful and worth it you are. I am surprised I am the only one who looks at you sees a wonderful she cat who is to be cherished not thrown out like a piece of trash. Your beauty behind all of those names people call you. I love you too, and I am glad you even see beyond my kittypet father. I am and always will be a warrior just as much as the rest of them."

Dovesong noticed the tears escaping her eyes from such words and realized just how far her love went. She never saw just how handsome he was. She always thought he was just a friend until she was him staring. From that day she knew they were never just friends. Now she had to claim him and he had to claim her before others caught on to just how good of people they were. No other tom had ever told her she was beautiful or that she mattered. She was lucky if anyone stayed in the room at all or said one nice word to her. Ashpelt never left the room or gave her dirty looks he just smiled and held a conversation with her. She would always be the world to him and he to her.

She wiped her tears though. She wanted him to mate with her and she wanted to have his kits. If they looked anything like him or her they would be the most beautiful kits in the world. She would love them everyday for forever.

Ashpelt stood there looking in her eyes not quite sure what to do. He barely understood the concept of mating and barely had the instinct right now. Dovesong flicked her tail growing impatient. She kept a smile on her face though not wanting to give the wrong impression.

Ashpelt felt his member slowly come out of it's sheath as he thought of her and him mating. She truly loved him and he loved her. This was going to be amazing.

Dovesong laid on the dirt and turned around showing her core off to the tom hoping his instincts would come. Ashpelt began lapping at her core not wanting to be wrong. Dovesong began to purr in pleasure. Ashpelt only grew in impatience at himself and shoved him muzzle in to lap at her wet walls.

She gasped then groaned at the feeling of the tom lapping at her walls. Ash pelt yanked out waiting for her reaction then mounted the she cat. He pushed in slowly as they both groaned. He then began thrusting in and out of her. She started to yowl louder and louder until she couldn't bare it she came all over his member. He came shortly after causing her core to fill with their cum.

"Faster!" She managed to moan out.

Ashpelt listened groaning to her pleasure and his own. They came again and he pulled out slowly causing some cum to come out of her full core. Dovesong turned around and lapped it all up as Ashpelt watched. His member remained erect knowing he wasn't done and she wasn't either. When the she cat finished he walked over and cleaned her core.

When he was done Dovesong began to clean his member swirling her tongue around it causing the tom to moan and eventually come again in her mouth. She swallowed it purring happily. She then stopped and looked up at him panting from the love they obviously shared. They both sat up and looked at each other.

"I love you so much," the she cat said when she caught her breath. "Thank you for being there for me and thank you for showing me all the love in the forest."

Ashpelt leaned in and gave her a heated up romantic kiss. She looked at him shocked at him for being such a great kisser. He turned around and gathered their prey to head back to camp.

...

"You have one beautiful she cat and two toms."

The she cat looked like her mother but had the yellow eyes of her father. One tom was white with blue eyes and the other looked like a small Ashpelt. Ash pelt smiled looking at the small kittens with a big grin on his face. Dovesong was happy as well to look at there wonderful kits. Finally the two outcasts who had no one but each other could have a small family of their own. Finally something was going their way and now they had something to show for their new love that burned stranger than fire that held strong passion that came in their long history and maybe their kits could be accepted into the clan. And maybe the grass will turn pink.

**That was very emotional. I almost cried writing it. Hopefully the requester Hunterkid2005 enjoyed it. This may be one of my favorite warrior story themes. The outcasts finally finding their way in the forest. The ending was a bit bitter sweet but hope you all enjoy it. I enjoyed writing it.**


	6. StoneheartXPikeleapXReedclawXNightpaw

**This was requested by a guest on this site. I'd like to point out that Pikeleap/Pikeclaw was listed as two different names and since there was Reedclaw I figured Pikeleap is what you meant. If you didn't I apologize. Anyways hope you enjoy it and again if rape offends you don't read further.**

Pikeleap X Reedclaw X Stoneheart X Sageheart X Nightpaw/Nightfur

"Nightpaw we just ran out of Catmint!" Sageheart called to her apprentice.

"Should we go out and gather some?"

"Yeah, I'll come with you though Nightpaw," Sageheart said trying to smile. This last Leafbare had been cruel to her clan. Many cays where developing Greencough. Some kits that were very young died despite their best efforts. This was getting to the medicine cats greatly because this was their first lost patients in many moons.

They both trudged along through the forest to some twoleg gardens to find the catmint. On their border they smelled some warriors approaching, but didn't think much of it. Medicine cats were usually not thought much of threat wise.

"What are you doing on our territory?" Sageheart heard a hiss from the bushes. The she cats were in heat creating a deep fear in the medicine cat that she was going to be taken advantage of by the ThunderClan toms.

"Nightpaw head back to camp, now!"

"Reedclaw and Stoneheart get the apprentice!"

"What are they going to do to us, Sageheart?" Whimpered the young she cat.

"If you two speak we'll make you into crow food! We can smell you two are in heat so instead of us taking you to our camp we will mate with you and then you will go back to camp in trouble. If you get back to camp." The grey tabby tom who spoke gave Nightpaw a angry look before shoving the new apprentice who may have been seven moons old on the ground.

"Turn over on your back when you get behind the bush!" said the other tom. He was plain brown with amber eyes.

Nightpaw rolled on her back after reaching the bush reluctantly.

Reedclaw began licking her core slowly. Nightpaw felt shivers go up her spine but thought hard and long about how much she knew she did not like this or even want it. She felt the urge to moan in delight but didn't. Nightpaw felt a sleepiness cloud her mind and began to enjoy herself then she shook loose.

Stoneheart watched the looks the apprentice was giving them her mind blinking between reluctance and a pleasure. She knew she would never be able to have this again and began to make herself enjoy it. Nightpaw still tried hard not to very disappointed in herself. Stoneheart sat looking down at her playing with his huge member in her paw. she looked at it shocked. She was Reedclaw's short thick member seep out a while ago. Stoneheart looked down at her and groaned. "What's your name?" he said between moans. "Nightpaw," said the young she cat trying to collect herself. Her core grew very wet. The member had been taunting her and she wanted him now. She quickly shook her thoughts away.

"Nightpaw, you'll have fun. I promise."

Her eyes widened and Stoneheart stood up letting his stiff member hang out. He position above her face and thrusted into her mouth forcing the young cat to suck on as much as she could physically possible. She instinctively gagged but her fear made her swirl her tongue around and the tom groaned loudly.

Sageheart was enjoying herself over where Pikeleap was thrusting at her core. Nightpaw wasn't sure if she should be happy for her or be disgusted with her.

Stoneheart's member was huge but she tried to make them happy so she wouldn't get attacked and she hadn't had her basic fighting training yet. She took her front paws and quickly rubbed the remaining bit of member outside her mouth. She was disgusted yet scared. He groaned louder and began to thrust slightly getting as much if his member in her mouth.

Pikeleap stood up and positioned himself over her lower half. His member fully erect and slowly pushed into her own core. Nightpaw hissed at the pain. The toms continued torturing her and eventually, Reedclaw's stopped.

"Stand up," he hissed quietly. Stoneheart stepped away. He looked exhausted from it. Nightpaw stood up, her legs shaking wildly. Stoneheart slipped under her and slowly slid his member into her core while Reedclaw mounted her. He jabbed it quickly into her tail hole causing her to screech. Stoneheart was groaning in pleasure pumping hitting her G spot with every thrust causing her to go over the top. The tom looked into her eyes and saw the mixture of shame, fear, pleasure, and list in her pretty little eyes. He quickly used his was to pull her in for a steamy kiss and used his front paw again to drag down her front and rub her right above where his member was pumping.

She closed her eyes and couldn't help but let out a tiny groan. Before she knew it she hit her climax and he cummed causing a mixture of their love juices to go over their sensitive area. They both froze enjoying the feeling then Nightpaw opened her eyes wide afraid knowing what it meant and she shouldn't enjoy this. She lifted her face, Reedclaw was still pumping in her tail hole which was very painful. He pulled out and walked to her front and stuck his hard member in her mouth.

Stoneheart pulled out him self and let the rest of his cum pour out of her core all over his sensitive areas. Nightpaw gagged on Reedclaw's member and all of a sudden he cummed in her mouth and shoved deeper in forcing her to swallow everything.

Right as everyone froze she suddenly got to her senses and clawed at Reedclaw's now limp member and hind legged Soneheart in the stomach and dashed off to see her mentor and Pikeleap mating. She was expressing how much she loved it chanting "Deeper! Deeper!" Nightpaw was horrified. Her mentor loved it. Was she supposed to too?

When both cats cummed on one another Pikeleap looked over and saw her face in shock then pulled out and pounced on her hitting her face on the hard leaf bare frozen earth. She was knocked out.

Everything went black. When Nightpaw opened her eyes all of the toms were raping her. She saw Reedclaw watching her with interest. His member was fully erect and he was playing with it in his paws. Pikeleap was working on her core with his long skinny member and Stoneheart was working on her tail hole. She felt the cum in both holes and watched as they still worked each getting hard again.

Reedclaw looked at her. He positioned himself over her and shoved his member in her mouth forcing her to take it all and after a few minutes he was getting tired and his member got harder and harder. His groans got louder and louder until finally with a jerk his cum came pouring in her mouth she gagged but swallowed trying hard not to screech in disgust.

"I want the core now. Stoneheart move to the mouth and Pikeleap you can real quick get the tail hole then the deal we discussed."

Pikeleap slowly pushed in her stretched tail hole and Reedclaw slipped under her and quickly jabbed into her. Nightpaw let herself by drowsy and with hazy thought she began to enjoy it though she was getting rather sore.

Stoneheart climbed over her and let his member hang in front of her. She quickly began to take the member in her mouth swirling her tongue around it and licking the tip vigorously causing the tom to groan loudly. Slowly her hips began to buckle taking in more of Reedclaw. Pikeleap's member however had been the easiest to take in her tail hole.

Reedclaw's pumps were furious and fast barely reaching her G spot. She still wished she wasn't here and prayed to StarClan it would be over soon. She caught however Reedclaw beginning to nibble at the part of Stoneheart's member that hadn't fit in her mouth. The toms got louder and louder.

Eventually she felt Reedclaw's cum fill her up again. She felt tears begin to go down her face.

"Okay I've done my part now that idea I had. Everyone get out of Nightpaw." Nightpaw felt the cum forced to be kept inside her pour out making her feel more normal.

"Stoneheart then I and Pikeleap you on me."

Nightpaw's eyes widened realizing what they meant. They were going to go farther into her using Stoneheart's huge member.

Stoneheart slowly pushed into her and began pumping as hard as he could until her hips began to buckle causing him to hit her G spot every time. Right as she felt herself get wet again and her heat was going back up Reedclaw hopped ontop of him and began pumping into his tail hole causing the tome to go even deeper and Pileleap got on Reedclaw makung him go deeper and harder in Stoneheart pushing even harder. When her core began to bleed from. The pressure the toms began to cum into one another and her causing her to screech but then they froze.

Sageheart walked to see the toms her eyes wide, "Our leader is coming! You guys should hurry out or I'll tell her what you did."

The toms quickly got off and hurried away. Nightpaw collapsed in the pool of their cum left from the hours of torture it had been shortly after sunhigh when they left and now the sun was long gone and the moon was almost at it's highest.

"The leader isn't coming Nightpaw beac use I have to have a talk with you. If you don't already know what this means it means you will have kits of your own and I strongly think you should switch to warrior training now so you don't have to deal with the pain of children when you can't raise them. I will help you clean up and head back to camp. You don't have to tell anyone about this but I suggest you still switch."

Nightpaw stood up and washed herself while Sageheart washed her back.

"If I have to but I don't want these kits. I'll treat them as if they were normal kits though."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 moons later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have two toms and one she kit"

"I can also take yours for all the help you gave me Sageheart. Their names are?"

"Oh thank you Nightfur! They are Pikekit and Longkit."

"Mine will be Branchkit, Pebblekit, and Birdkit!"

Branchkit looked like Reedclaw a little copy of him with his brown fur and Birdkit looked slightly like Pikeleap with her fur being a grayish and white coloring as well as black tips on her ears and Pebblekit slightly resembled Stoneheart however had a but of white and one black paw like Nightfur's fur.

**Whew! That took a long time I apologize to the requester and everyone behind him/her. I've started school again and am more busy but I shall start the next request today and tonight. Hopefully I can get that done by this Monday. You may start requesting again as I should get to them very soon hopefully. :) Love my fans Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


	7. BlossompawXFirepelt

**If you read the one before this obviously I said I would get it started and here I am still active after two months of writing! It is August 23rd to me right as I began I'm not sure if I will finish tonight but hopefully by Monday. Thank you if you are reading this by the way. I appreciate this and if I don't get any requests by the time I catch up I'll begin writing more of my ideas but if not I would love for more requests. I will write pretty much any requests as long as it somehow involves warriors and the whole Lemon part of it because this IS warrior lemons. I recommend leaving you request in the form of a review and I will get to yours if it is the oldest request. However the one I am writing now is yet another Rape one and of course I will remind you again if rape offends you in anyway please skip to the next non Rape chapter. This is a request from Hazelbreeze about Firepelt and Blossompaw. I did not see a summary so I will write it using your request as guidelines. Hope you enjoy so let's begin.**

Blossompaw was an apprentice for three moons now. She was strong bold and had a lovely pelt she always kept well groomed. A fiery and mischievous personality. The young cat was in heat for her first time and noticed that many toms had been watching her with interest. She had to hunt a lot just to avoid them and sometimes went on patrols which was the most difficult thing for her. Her mentor Grasspelt had been in the medicine cat den with a terrible case of green cough and died just half a moon ago.

He seemed to be the only tom that had given her her own space. Her new mentor is Firepelt a red furred tom with golden eyes. He always looked at her funny and if she didn't keep her tail over her core he would sit there breathing in her scent with a pleasure that made her watch over him carefully.

Blossompaw was hunting with Firepelt alone one day watching the young tom watch her hips with wonder breathing in her heat scent his eyes widening with a new kind of frenzy that made her very cautious so she snapped her tail over her core. He stopped and stared at her with a very aggressive look.

She knew he was at an age where toms were just about always active in mating. Fire pelt hadn't had a mate and was a virgin as far as she knew. This was her first time as well and the heat in her wished they could mate but the logic she had been so keen to keep told her that they were mentor and apprentice and she knew she wasn't attracted to his red fur that no other tom in her Clan could have and the golden eyes that she could stare in forever.

Maybe she was attracted to him she just hated herself for it and now he was drawn in by her heat scent. Her tail began to loosen the fury at him fading like her earlier kittenhood and her tail flipped up twitching letting her normal scent fly around marking the area.

Suddenly she felt the wait of Firepelt cause her to collapse. He pushed her down with his strong front paws shoved her face to the sandy ground and used his lower legs to lower down to hers dragging his hard member around her heated core creating a friction.

"If you say a word I will cause more pain to you than you have ever felt including this experience! I'll break your legs but allow you to live and suffer and not be useful for ANYTHING!"

Instantly tear poured from her eyes regretting her choice to loosen her tail. She wanted to mate with him as a warrior but never this. She didn't want ANY of this.

In one quick thrust he fit himself in her tiny tight core. His mature member barely fit in the small she cat. He began to force his way in and out pumping as hard as he could hitting her G spot in every thrust. She felt her code begin to bleed and the tears just didn't stop for her.

Her long silky tortoise shell coat stuck to her skin with the blood beginning to pour from her core. Firepelt let his claws become unsheathed and left scratches in her back. He let out long calls of victory and satisfaction and began to let himself groan teasing Blossompaw as her virginity was ripped away from her. Soon she felt the toms member get harder until his cum exploded in her now stretched core. He thrusted once hard enough to send his deep in her enough to get her pregnant. He finally pulled out and lapped at her full core.

His tongue delved deep into the young she cat licking her torn core and some of his cum that hadn't reached her womb yet. She began to let out small sobs that infuriated the tom causing him to shove his whole muzzle in her stretched core.

She instantly stopped and the tom pulled out again she bit her tongue trying desperate not to yelp.

Firepelt walked around the half grown she cat and shoved his member in her face, "You will suck it until I cum in your mouth and swallow every drop or I will shred your ears off."

Blossompaw took as much of it in her mouth as she felt possible and quickly went to work on trying to make him cum fast. She pressed her tongue hard against the very tip then swirled around it causing the tom to groan. She couldn't help but smile mischievously on his member. She was tricking him into getting this done fast as possible.

She let her tongue tickle the bottom of his length. Her saliva built up in her mouth. Fire pelt tipped his head back his eyes shut tight and groaned louder than he had been then thrust in farther down her throat pumping. She gagged a bit then quickly let her tongue play under his hardening member.

She lifted one paw and began playing with his balls making him almost scream then in one final jerk he chummed into her mouth and she swallowed it with sorrow as more tear slept to her eyes. The tom pulled out and let himself fall on his side.

"I am almost done with you now I have noticed you have been developing a thing for watching me. I have a thing for watching you too and I want you to cum. You may now speak and answer me this: Do you like me?"

"Only a little bit, but I didn't want you yet."

"Good so now picture yourself a little older," said the tom lustily, "and I am mating you when you are sixteen moons of age."

"I can't! I don't WANT THIS!" She walked up and stretched out his eyes leaving him twitching on the ground and ran off toward camp.

**Finished two chapters today and am REALLY excited to be back. Glad to be here for Warrior Cat Lemons fans and my own fans leave a request I accept all of them and if you wish leave comments with them or a separate review I will comment when I am caught up and the first one after that will be the next to be published after my current one because if I don't get a request by the time I'm caught up I'll begin my own. Thank you to supporters! Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


	8. Silverheart X Sparrowblood

**This is my second Lemon started today on August 23rd and tomorrow I hope to get a lot done like today. So this is yet another Rape one if Rape offends you skip ahead and the next few seem to be rape as well. This was requested by One in A Million hopefully you like it! As well as anyone else but before we get started I'd like to give you guys a little info over what you should expect next. As I said the next few stories will be rape. The next request should be Katrina with a Kit rape story between Nightwhisker (a tom) and Ivykit (a small she kit). The one after is another rape story between two apprentices out of heartbreak by Dewstorm who assured me to take as much time as needed. Thank you for your patience yours should be out at least by the end of August if not shortly after. This is a rather long note but afterwards there is a rape between two real characters. Jayfeather and Breezepelt and if any requests are put out by the time I finish I will get to those next if not I'll throw in some gays and lesbians. Haven't gotten many requests for those so if you are a fan of that kind of lemon you have something to look forward to and after that I will do some StarClan/Dark Forest meets with Lemons. Any requests between my own will be taken after the one I am in the middle of writing then when caught up I'll begin the next one. If you like my ideas you can specify them more as a request OCs or Real Warrior characters or you can use a different idea of your own and I'll write it. Again I don't own warriors and let's begin! Enjoy!**

Silverheart was wandering around the forest knowing that this moon was the toms mating season. She was careful to stay within her own territory but this season no one would mark the borders. She was a simple loyal warrior out hunting for her Clan. Before she knew it she opened her mouth to scent the air and noticed she had past the border. It was in the rules of this season that once a she crosses the border they can't go back until they have been mated.

She shivered at the thought but decided to hunt anyway. A mouse scurried across the warm summer clearing. Silverheart got into her hunting crouch her tail flicking above her. Right as she was getting ready to spring she heard a toms voice and her heart dropped. He spoke to her in a quiet voice in her ear. "What are YOU doing hunting in our territory?"

The mouse ran into hiding and Silverheart sighed and stood up to look at the challenging tom. He had short brown fur and eyes that matched the sky in daylight. "Finding food considering I trapped myself here until I've been mated."

"I see that as toms have been getting rather sexual lately. My brother mated a kit but I've been trying to find a full grown cat and you are a virgin I see."

Silverheart felt her fur grow hot in embarrassment. "You are a tom. What about you?" she said quietly and scared she knew that if he didn't mate her another tom would and he seemed rather nice.

"As I said looking for a full grown she. How old are you?"

"Huh? Me? Umm...about fourteen moons."

"I myself am sixteen moons," he smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. The silver she cat ducked her head allowing him to take dominance. The tom may be nice, but this season could drive any tom to make a stupid decision.

"Then you'll love this part." His voice got deep in an attempt to be seductive.

She closed her blue and white eyes and prayed to StarClan that he would be somewhat gentle. "Wait! Before you proceed may I at least know my mates name?"

He let out a purr of amusement, "Sparrowblood and yours?"

"Silverheart."

"Beautiful name. You are okay with this then?"

"Not really...I have to let you do this."

"I'll change your mind!"

Silverheart opened her eyes and stood up straight the tom couldn't keep himself from chuckling and walked three full circles around her examining her thin yet sturdy body. She had long legs and a bushy tail that began to sweep the forest floor. Once Sparrowblood got back to her face the tom looked at her bored reluctant eyes and took a half circle to her hind end.

Sparrowblood gently used his paw rub over her core causing her to get wet. He then began to pump with three claws causing Silverheart to instinctively moan so he pushed his full paw in. And lapped the edges causing her to almost squeal. He then dragged His tongue over slowly and began pumping his whole paw. The she cat let out a tiny soft moan and used an extra front paw to rub her nether region below. She might as well enjoy this if it has to happen anyway.

She felt herself close to her cum and let herself loose all over his paw. The tom pulled out and lapped the juices off his paw an evil smirk on his face. He began to nibble at her clit causing louder moan and slowly pushed in with his muzzle then yanked out quickly causing her to hiss in pain. He walked in front of her and lay on his back letting his hard erect member pop up in her face making the now horny she cat begin to suck happily taking the entire member in her mouth. She quickly stopped though making the tom look at her angrily then she slammed down on his member errupting a groan then a seductive purr rose in his throat.

He quickly came in her tight virgin core flinging his head back screaming out her name then looking back at the she cat. Her heart began pacing faster and faster then she let out a yowl ring through the forest. She came all over his limping member and pulled off lapping their mixed juices off his member. The tom returned the favor and lapped his cum and her cum out of her core before standing up turning around giving a delightful flick if his tail then padded off satisfied.

**Okay finished both of them and yes I finished the next chapter first but since this was requested first I put it first. Thank you to all my supporters! Love all of you and remember all requests are accepted and written ASAP! Request before I close the book. When I get into a high number of chapters I'll out in the authors note I've put this book to an end and started a sequel of lemons! Please show that this is worth my time and leave a request or review! This is request first before my ideas book so every request is important! Below write your name and your request reading Chapter one for the info I need leave a summary or I'll write as I wish. If yours didn't come out the way you expected you have the option of resenting it with more detail. Thank you! Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


	9. Nightwhisker X Ivykit

**As I promised in the previous chapter this one is yet another rape but adds a kit named Ivykit in the story. I will say the same warning however if rape offends you click away as this with small kits can offend some people. Of course it's rated M for a reason, but only you can tell what you can accept and what you can't. I take any and all reviews and/or requests. (This is mainly request based so if you wish to request that is my first priority is to have all requests completed before I chose to write any! I like request but no recent ones!) I have a new option for requests however. I have decided that if you particularly liked one of my Lemons and wanted to see the same one or two characters get it on again request it! If I like them I may do the same you can also chose one each from two stories! So I should get started before I take up too much of your time with nothingness and babble. Enjoy my requester, Katrina!**

Ivykit was squealing while playing with her two litter mates she had been the only she cat in the nursery for such a long time that she almost began to feel lonely but her brothers enjoyed playing lots of hunting games. Her older den mates had became apprentices and taught her the mating crouch before.

An older tom smiled watching the kits. He hadn't seen his mate in such a long time he needed to mate soon or he would go crazy and for a moment a dark thought triggered in his mind. All he had to do was get her away from the other kits and take her out into the forest. It would be so easy to do. Ivykit's core would be so tight he would be surprised that no one else wanted to mate her.

He felt his member get hard at the though and padded under the bush to watch her in private. He began to touch himself by kneading it on the ground. He had raped two of the three apprentices he had and was known for being very cruel to she cats and toms. He knew he had to of mated at least seven cats at this point. He didn't even know if Ivykit was his daughter or not but soon their little games were over and the tom walked over and saw the little kit look up at him with bright eyes.

"Let's go to this bush over here I need to talk to you."

"Okay!"

As the padded to the bush he saw one of her brothers watch the two and let out a hiss at the kit.

"So I see you are wanting to become a warrior."

"Yes!"

"Well, I have a top secret mission for you, but you can't tell anyone about it at all just do what I tell you! It's normal, but be quiet about this we just have to head out of camp."

"Okay!"

The small brown and white kit followed him happily and the black tom took her to an old abandoned twoleg garden that was in neutral territory far from camp.

"What secret game is this?"

"It's called mating, but again it's very secret!"

Ivykit nodded strongly. "Now just roll over and let your body relax and do what feels natural"

"This is easy." She said as she rolled over in the grass. The dark tom began by standing over her and plunged in instantly. The kit yelped and tried to tell herself that it was okay and this is good not painful. She looked back at the tom half his member crammed in her tiny core and smiled at him.

He began to pump slowly easily hitting her g spot each time causing her to sigh in pleasure. The cat had been young but the instincts were there and he got his reaction so he began to slam in and out of her at a rough pace letting his member hit her g spot with a rough force that made the kit squeal and scream in joy. She began to lose her breath so she let out loud moans instead causing the tom to groan and moan her name.

It didn't take long for her to cum all over. The tom let out a long satisfied moan and pulled out. He began lapping at the cum moaning on her core at her tasty flavors causing the kit to moan too. He shoved his muzzle in with a quick shove and began pumping letting his tongue reach out. His tongue tickled her folds causing the she cat to moan even louder almost yowling.

He pulled out at about sunhigh and the young overworked she kit panted catching her breath they had been mating for a few hours now but to them it seemed like a few short minutes. The tom walked around the young cat and shoved his painfully hard member in her gapping mouth and with a few quick deep thrusts his cum exploded halfway down her throat


	10. Oak X Willow

**It is Friday night for me as I'm beginning this and hopefully I will finish all reviews by this week if no new ones come in I will go ahead and start my own until I get a new one I also take repeating requests where you ask to see a pairing again. This time I'll start without taking too much of your time so my requester Dewstorm you finally got your request up and next is Jayfeather X Breezepelt. This is a rape one between apprentices so if it offends you don't read it! Thank you to my supporters and Enjoy!**

Oakpaw X Willowpaw

Oakpaw noticed he had been staring at Willowpaw in a way that was more than just a simple den mate and pal to hunt with. She was rather pretty with her glossy coat. Her blue eyes seemed perfect and her white fur stood out in any crowd she would always be his. He had been trying for weeks to build up the confidence to ask her to mate with him. It would be big and they were a bit young for it, but not too young. She was over eating and sharing tongues with another denmate Thornpaw. She smiled at him and signaled him to come join the two. They were all sitting just inside the den chatting about the new moves they learned today and he saw Thornpaw stare at her with awe and perhaps lust.

"So um Willowpaw?"

"Yeah Thornpaw?"

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to mate with me?"

Oakpaw looked down at his half eaten thrush with a look of anger and sorrow hoping and praying to StarClan she would say no. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air for a few heartbeats. The dreamy young she cat looked up her intelligent eyes held deep thought as she scanned Thornpaw's ignoring Oakpaw. Oakpaw felt hollow and already felt the sting of rejection.

"You are so courageous to ask. I like your bravery to look at me like that I'm not really taken as if that's much of a shocker, but I am open for you Thornpaw and I will bare your kits because your so kind, sweet, and worthy."

Each complement was like a boulder lying on his chest and he flinched at almost every word. He glanced through the corner of his eyes to see the tom smiling at her and leaving signaling her to stay and wait. A bold thought came to Oakpaw's mind in anger he could mate with her anyway. It would destroy their relationship as friends but as he thought perhaps he could convince her.

Oakpaw swiftly dragged Willowpaw inside the den and in the back. She looked at him with utter shock at his force and strength. "Now I'll place moss in your mouth but you keep quiet during and after this!" He hissed.

Oakpaw forced the she cat on her back and shoved her tail to the side. His member began to get hard. He diced to tie her in place and play with himself until she got wet. His small nimble paws massaged his unusually large member for his age and he began to groan her name softly causing her core to get soaking. He came in the grass at the thought of being inside her and sighed cocking his head to the sky. He stood up and stood over the she cat with tears in her eyes. He let some of his weight rest on her and slammed into her core then pulled out and slammed into her tailhole then switched back to her core causing the she cat yo scream arp round the moss. He began to pump in jerky patterns making the she cat sob around the moss.

He began to pant but increased the speed beginning to pound her g spot each time causing her to yowl. He began to shudder inside her slowing the pace a bit still hitting her g spot the she cat came all over his member causing him to cum and he shoved it deep into her womb probably impregnating her.

He pulled out and lapped over her entire body before taking out the moss revealing the sobs and untied her. He turned around to see Thornpaw's face. His mouth was wide in anger, shock, and pity for his future mate. The beautiful Silver and grey she cat would now bare both their kits. Oakpaw laid on his back letting himself cum the third time in the grass. The couple walked away chatting out of the camp. Oakpaw still was mad but was satisfied he mated with the beautiful she cat.

Willowfur had four beautiful kits three sons and one daughter. Thornpelt looked over the proud she cat their eyes met in love. One kit looked like a small copy of Oakear but two of her sons looked like Thornpelt and her daughter looked like her named Ivykit. Oakear watched over the kits his vengeance shining in his eyes with an evil smirk. He did it he had a son with Willowfur perhaps the mist beautiful she cat in her Clan. He glanced over his shoulders and saw another tom watching the squealing kits. His gaze mean his fur black as night. _Nightwhisker._

**I'll leave it at that ;) opens options for more requests or my ideas. Anyway glad I finished tonight too. Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


	11. BreezeX Jay

**This is another rape story same rules applying with two real characters from the third and fourth warriors series. SPOILERS ahead. I do not own these characters Erin Hunter does. This goes out to its requester Cai Shi. Hope you enjoy so this is my last recent request then mine will be up. Next request will be first in line!**

Breezepelt X Jayfeather

Jayfeather padded out of camp carrying cat mint to WindClan He sat down his tail twitching irritably waiting for the medicine cat of WindClan. He watched carefully over the horizon. A rustle sounded in the bushes causing Jayfeather to jump.

"B-Breezepelt?"

The dark tom leaped on the grey tabby watching him squirm under the strong grip. "We are far away from them so don't think you can call for help or I'll claw your face and eyes out. Do not run or I'll have to take it extreme. You must hate not being able to mate. I need a member in my tail hole and to mate you so you WILL cooperate or I'll take you as prisoner until you learn!"

Breezepelt lied on his back letting his erect member tickle in the wind. "Get ontop and ride my member like a seductive she cat!"

Jayfeather slowly inched down hissing in pain at the feeling. He wiggled his hips once he was down and began to let his body bop causing groans to escape Breezpelt making Jayfeather do the same. He tried to please Breezepelt by making him pump faster. Their hips began to smack together. Jayfeather's member slid out of his sheath and Breezepelt licked the tip of his member.

Jayfeather groaned louder at the feeling and Breezepelt stopped to tilt his head back and yowl Jayfeathers name. His walls clenched tight around the darker toms member his cum exploded in the toms face causing the hardening of Breezepelt's member. It began to get painful but it was pleasurable all the same. Jay feather knew he didn't want this but his body made it feel so good. Suddenly Breezepelt drug his claws down Jayfeathers chest as the darker tom's cum began to explode in the grey tabbies tail hole. Jayfeather groaned loudly and came in Breezepelt's face again. The tom lapped every drop up purring. Jayfeather panted letting himself sink all the way down. He yowled as Breezepelt's member reached his sweet spot.

The toms had been working for hours and the sun finally was at it's highest. Jay feather lifted off and lay down in the grass. "Ready? It' s my turn to lead still in your tail hole. Lay on your back Jaykit!"

The tom laid down like he was asked. Blood welled from the thin cuts Breezepelt made in his chest earlier. Breezepelt stood over the smaller tom his paw pressing Jayfeather down and he slowly teased his member into his still tight tail hole. Jayfeather let out a pleasured sigh and drew in a gasp as Breezepelt began hammering away hitting his prostate easily. Breezepelt looked into Jayfeathers blank stare full of lust and emotion. He waited until his member grew hard and pulled it out to come in his face. It sprayed the tabby fur on his face and Breezepelt bent over to lap up the cum causing shivers to go up the toms spine.

Jayfeather came easily his member sensitive. Breezepelt licked it all up and flopped the tom over sitting down hard on his member it didn't take long for the tom's cum to explode in Breezepelt's tail hole. Breezepelt sneered and left Jayfeather laying on the ground dazed, confused, and upset.

**This one is shorter so sorry. The new requests are rolling in so I shall attend to those. It is the beginning of September as I finish this. Two more requests after this one then you shall be first in line. Thanks for kind words I take all request. Thank you to my followers and supporters and Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


	12. Breeze X Stag X Apple

**My first request in a long time is by the same person who requested Chapter 7, Hazelbreeze. Thanks for you support and kind review :). I'll get this one out ASAP like all the others and hopefully I can get them all today though my stories are getting shorter and shorter :( I'll try to fix that best I can. This is a rape and if it offends you click out off this! Let me begin enjoy!**

Many cats were fighting across the clearing and Breezetail tried to find his crush Applesky. He always knew he had a thing for tortoise shells, but it was at a recent gathering he found out she was the one. His member grew hard at the thought of finally mating with her.

He knew what he had to do and signaled his dark brown clanmate Stagpelt over to him and whispered his idea in his ear. The tom smiled his own member growing hard. They both ran over to the she cat hiding in the shadier areas and Stagpelt leapt on her and turned them on his back revealing her stomach.

"I've wanted to do this for a very long time." Breezetail smiled as he stepped from the shadows. Applesky's eyes widened in horror. She knew exactly what was going to happen. Breezetail crawled slowly over the scared she cat slowly he pumped his hard member into her core. It was so tight and she must have been a virgin.

He quickly began pumping and nodded to Stagpelt to start. The toms pumped for a long time and before long the three began panting and then Stagpelt came in her tail hole causing her to yowl and cum on Breezetails member causing him to cum too.

RiverClan cats saw them raping their clanmates and came in to chase out the toms. Though before the toms were chased out Applesky quickly whispered in his ear. "Stay after the Gathering we shall meet again?"

**Sorry that was even shorter but hopefully the next request written should be longer. The next one is NOT a rape it is a Love story including Scourge and a BloodClan OC Blood. Anyway I'll get to that tonight and tomorrow. Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


	13. Blood X Scourge

**Hello all! This is a request made by ScourgeXHollyleaf. I started it a bit late being busy but hopefully you get it at a good enough time. I don't have much to say, but this is the last request so far and this is NOT rape so if rape offends you this would be an okay story to read, anyway before I take up too much of you time here we go enjoy!**

Scourge X Blood

Blood's silver spotted tail gently swished in the air as the she cat crouched watching her prey with hopeful eyes. She prepped her body to make the leap and then at the same time she heard a twig snap the mouse ran into the bushes. Blood let out an annoyed yowl finding it hard to breath with her own red dog tooth collar. She turned around to see Scourge sitting next to her watching. He could move so fast and quietly he was almost frightening. She knew that Tigerstar recently talked with him and they both planned to take the forest together. She was shocked he hadn't remembered what happened when he was a kit, but didn't dare remind the small black tom.

His paws shifted in the tall rough grass of the Twoleg place. His smell seemed cold and fierce, but still pulled her in. Scourge knew he had feeling for the she cat. She hadn't quiet made the cut to be with him and Bone leading, but she was one of his assistants. More than that. He watched her grow from an apprentice sized cat to a full grown beautiful she cat careful not to let it show that he was attracted to her.

As the she cat whipped her head to look at him he couldn't help but to flash his smile that made the she cat giggle. She was the only cat he could have a normal relationship with he didn't have to assert his dominance with her she just followed him not daring to question a single paw step. "Scourge!"

The she cat walked up to greet him giving him a lick between his ears showing her respect and submissiveness to the small black and white tom. Scourge bowed his head in acceptance and looked up at her his icy blue eyes full of emotion that he hadn't had for any of his helpers. He knew he couldn't let his love for her distract him he had to win and beat the Clan cats.

"Blood. How is the prey running out here?"

"Fine." Her voice was small almost a whisper.

"Tigerstar just came to me for help."

"The one who hurt you as a kit?"

"Yeah."

How can she tell her leader she was in love with him? How would the tom respond? She knew they had something he didn't have with the others, but that never carried beyond a friendship. The tom had taken her from her owners when she was small and helped her lead a successful life in BloodClans. She always slept in his part of their territory with a soft nest next to him. She was too old to be his daughter, but he was always guiding her. She watched many cats die at his hands yet he was kind toward her. They were only less than six moons apart. He showed her how to hunt always chuckling when she made a mistake she had to chuckle too letting a smile creep to her lips. Finally he asked her to join him at top and they put the dog teeth in her collar.

Scourge looked up at her waiting for a response from the she cat.

He said something! She didn't know what and she felt her fur grow hot in embarrassment soon the words just fell out. "Scourge, I love you."

The tom blinked grasping ten thought then his eyes grew wide in shock as he looked up at her. Her fur grew hotter. She hoped he felt the same, "Oh Blood. I-I hadn't known you felt that way I had been hiding my love from you for moons! I-I am so glad you feel the same way I was worried I would have to be just friends with you forever."

"Y-you feel the s-same way?"

"Of course! I have for a while know."

"D-do you w-want to mate?"

"Yes."

He looked down at his paws looking around this was awkward he loved her, but he didn't want to ever hurt her in the process. He knew she had been in heat and Bone had been seduced by her smell. He had been too, but was careful to hold his feelings in.

Blood glanced back an forth never doing this before. "I-I've never done this before..."

Scourge looked up meeting her wary eyes. He nodded letting her know of his acknowledgement then padded behind her bending her tail out if the way. He quickly darted his tongue in her wet folds. She gasped. Had mating really felt this good. She began to moan once he pumped his tongue as deep as he could. She shivered in pleasure. Scourge let out a smirk at how easy it was for her to enjoy it. He knew that meant she loved him and probably has wanted to do it for a while. He mounted her his now hard member. He wanted to do this forever but he couldn't keep himself from wanting to do it instantly.

Blood was a virgin he could tell and he slowly pushed his member in her core causing the she cat to hiss. It was painful the first time, Scourge knew based on other she cats reactions. This was different he loved her and more importantly she loved him. He finally had a cat he could love and still have power. He could share it with her. She was bigger than him and very strong trained to show no mercy. His collar began to rattle against her as he pumped at a fast and steady pace. Her hisses of pain began to turn to moans of pure pleasure. She could feel his member grow hard in her core. He knew he was going to cum soon. He began to push harder and faster trying to get her g spot each time.

He began to groan and pant then with a final push his cum exploded inside the larger she cat. She came too her core so tight and filled. Scourge pulled out and lapped at the cum beginning to come from her core.

The she cat purred and he rasped two long licks over her core before walking around and having her suck on his member. She was oddly skilled at it for this being her first time. She flicked her tongue and the tip and slowly brought her tongue down his length slowly and teasingly. As she turned her head to lick back up Scourge began to shudder his groan growing louder. She lapped at the section of his fur near his member cleaning of her cum trying to hide the mating scent. She then drew herself up and pushed all of his member in her mouth.

She swirled her tongue around it for a while before she began pumping her head back and forth causing the tom's member to grow hard again. She picked up the pace and his cum exploded in her mouth the she cat swallowed all of it. Scourge pulled out and bathed her stomach with his tongue giving extra attention to each of her nipples then as he got to her core he lapped slowly like she did to his member. He laid on the grass his member hard again and the she cat walked up and saw his position letting her instinct guide her she sat down on his member and began pumping herself around it. The toms hip rose to meet her letting a small wriggle of friction in a pleasing way. Both cats came again before finally laying in the brittle grass grooming one another in a more friendly way. The had tired out their energy.

"You did a great job, Blood."

Blood couldn't help but curl her lips in a small smile. She hoped she had been doing it right she hadn't known. The silver spotted she cat gave him a lick between the ears as she was sitting next to the tom so close their fur touching and leaned to lay her head on his front paws. The tom let a purr rumble from his throat before laying his head over hers.

"I love you, Blood."

"Love you too, Scourge." She let her tail lay on his. This was almost too perfect. They were mates now and she could always look to him as she knew he could look at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Firestar faced Scourge and Blood bearing his kits looked up her eyes widened in shock. He had rose even though Scourge killed him. The fight escalated and Blood could her the blood roar in her ears. Her heart began to race if what she heard was trUe either Scourge had to kill him eight more times or Scourge would die. Firestar hit with the last fatal blow. Scourge died in front of her. She heard a gasp from the cats around her in BloodClan and they all ran yet she stood there frozen in utter shock. Her jaw was gaping and Firestar stared at her in wonder, she stayed. He didn't want to fight a kit bearing she cat like her. She was smaller but you could still tell. He figured she must've been his mate.

She ran up to his limp body not even seeing any other cat but Firestar. She spat rage at him before continuing on. The Clan cats stared at her some had murmurs of defiance, sympathy, and shock. Others remained silent. Tears began to fall from her face on to her mate's dead body. She had only been a mate with him for less than a moon.

She looked up and turned her head to Firestar before lunging at him and in one quick powerful blow she knocked another life out if him before running off following the rest of BloodClan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Raven! Don't you dare do that to you're sister ever again. She may be small, but that doesn't means she's a toy. I already lost your father." Blood looked at her paws. BloodClan fell apart after the death of Scourge. The only family he had left was his kits. Three were bigger and one was very small and looked just like Scourge however was a she cat. Raven was a very dark grey tom with jet black spots like Blood's. One looked like Blood and had Scourge's icy blue eyes while. One was black with his two hind paws a silver and dark violet eyes like his mother. Two she cats and two toms. Except for the littlest one they all had the same fearlessness and ferociousness as the cats shared.

Blood was sad at her loss, she wished Scourge could see the little kits too. At least she could feel safe from those Clan cats. She groomed her face before picking the kits up and pulling them close for a nap. "Sweet Dreams little ones."

**My that was a longer one. I really like this one though I decided to rewrite what happened in the battle. Hopefully everyone liked this one especially the requester and I'll get started on the next request soon. Sorry this one took so long, but life has been busy lately. Anyway here it finally is! Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


	14. Dark X Moss

**So if you read both my books about warriors my rant one and this one (being the more popular one) I have been wanting to write a book, but perhaps only if it is appreciated. It will be a mashup! The other one besides warriors will be Doctor Who! If you are a fan of both read on through the underline which is a basic idea of the plot line so far and the rest of the stuff because if you aren't interested you will be able to skip down through it to the stuff you are more interested in:**

**The basic idea of this mash is they are going to be warrior cats with the basic idea of warrior cats and if your reading I assume you know and there is a rogue called The Doctor! He has companions from the forest and the Clans are like the human race in the show. It will be fun I hope. Mostly OC companions unless requested otherwise.**

**Ok now to what you've all been waiting for the story! No reviews have come in yet so after this unless stated otherwise in the ending Author Note I will write so e of my pieces. Get those requests in before the line gets long! Okay so before I babble on and bore the crap out of you here we go:**

Darkstar X Mossblaze

Darkstar was in heat and she knew it. Heat can drive any she cat crazy. She was in her den and commonly had her deputy who she had helped before help her. It had been a she cat, but they didn't do it based on their own desires, but just to end the heat. The other would mount the she cat in heat and pump the tail in the core.

The deputy's name was Leaftail. Leaftail was a dark mostly brown tortoiseshell She cat with the white tip of her tail. She peered in the den. She looked aroused, but not at the thought of her. Darkstar, a blue-grey she cat with dark green eyes, guessed she had been in heat too. Darkstar ignored her own needs hoping to catch Mossblaze's attention and licked the core slowly, unthoughtfully, and routinely. Leaftail groaned loudly then waggled her hips wanting to get right to the tail part. Darkstar mounted her and thrusted like a tom would then stopped for a moment. She slowly slid her tail in and pumped hard and fast dominating her hoping to get her to cum fast. As the she cat cum exploded on her thick fluffy tail Leaftail screamed.

Darkstar's core began to get very wet and as Leaftail walked away Darkstar laid on her back and kneaded her paw over her core arousing small whispered moans. She needed Mossblaze or at least to leave to masturbate to his name or something. She thought for a while pumping her wet tail in and out of her core eventually screaming herself. Moss blaze walked in and saw the she cat and watched for a moment. He looked horrified but a slight flicker of arousal twinkled in his eye which drove the she cat mad and she yanked her tail out before tieing him down exposing his sheath.

Mossblaze was absolutely terrified. Darkstar smiled at him as he strained to look up. Mossblaze had been eyeing the she cat down for some time now. He never wanted this though. Darkstar slowly padded up and roughly attacked his sheath with licks until his member was fully erect. She hadn't realized his fear was mixed with lust. Fear had been stronger in his eyes, but that seemed to only fuel her. She knew it was only the heat making her illogical any other day she would be very respectable.

She sat down hard and quick on his member causing him to wince. She set an uneven jerky pace with incredible speed that was very painful. She hissed in pain,,because she was a virgin other than Leaftail. Pleasure rose through though and fear turned to pure lust for Mossblaze. He began to moan in pleasure. She looked at him with a smirk and came of him to untie his paws, "You are willing young cat, so now we shall mate for real."

She got into a mating crouch and pushed her tail firmly to the side. The tom got up and shoved into her dripping core in a heart beat causing both the cats to groan. Soon he began moving causing both of them to breath fast. She was panting and eventually in his final thrust he exploded in her womb causing her to come as well. They went at it continuosly until both cat were exhausted. Darkstar licked his member clean and Mossblaze ate her out. As the sun set both cats collapsed in her den sharing a nest.

**Sorry that seemed really short. Anyway make requests as of tonight I'm caught up and will start on my own. Requests will still be accepted :). Request that other story if you want it. Hopefully I will get a lot of lemons out to make up for my slowed pace. Thank everyone for the wonderful feedback and support. Bye. Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


	15. Lark X Swooping

**Hello this is another one of my own lemons so I will put a request form below so you know what it is about. These are two of my OCs (one of which I am named after!) These are both owned by me as I do RP with my friends anyway here is the request form then I'll get started**

**Names: Swoopingeagle X Larkwhisper**

**Description of male: Mostly white tom with a brown mark starting above his nose and traveling to the tip of his tail wider on the back and gets wider from the nose with completely brown tail and most of his ear brown with white tips**

**Descpription of female: patched grey she cat with dark violet eyes and lighter grey patch on one ear with darker stripes and darker and lighter patches one back with a light grey belly **

**Type: Love**

**Story Line: One loyal deputy from RockClan and one loyal warrior from WillowClan meet each other finding themselves in love and promising to meet each other that night at moon high and mate, as they playfully travel to a sandy gorge Larkwhisper slips and breaks her leg and Swoopingeagle's mad litter mate Goldenshine (a golden she cat) who is the medicine cat of their clan comes and first yells at Swoopingeagle then helps mend her bone taking her back to RockClan camp where their medicine cat Crystaleyes takes care if her only to find out she is expecting his kits.**

**This is just the lemon but I've decided to give you there back story so you understand. Anyway now we start!**

Larkwhisper waited at the border watching leaves rustle overhead. The moon hadn't reached it's highest yet like when they were supposed to meet, but she didn't want to miss out on this. She always knew she had loved Swoopingeagle and waited patiently a gleam in her violet eyes. Finally she saw is big silhouette in the distance the moon causing his white fur to shine. His brown fur however seemed to define him. Perhaps one of her favorite parts of him her favorite being his green eyes. He approached her a purr rumbled in his throat.

She flashed one of her famous smiles at him and met him in greeting. They knew what they were about to do it kind of went without saying. She smiled at him with a loud seductive purr. She quickly slid under him with his sheath right above her face and she attacked his member with licks and nibbles causing him to get hard. She looked at his fully erect member now seeing how big it was. She purred. Exactly who she wished she could meet a nice warrior, who loved her more than anyone, was handsome but didn't know it, and had a huge member for her pleasure. Her fur grew hot in embarrassment of how horny her thoughts had been getting. She must have started her heat meaning she would have his kits.

Swoopingeagle bent over and delved his tongue as deep as he could into her core causing her to moan and she grabbed his member in her mouth causing him to groan vibrating her core.

Both of them wanted to finally mate though so Swoopingeagle took his member out of her mouth and turned aligning his member with her core then thrusting in stretching her virgin walls. Larkwhisper hissed at first. His member was huge! As he continued thrusting she felt her orgasm build up and as the tom came she came with him and she felt his seed head into her womb. She knew she was about to bear his kits.

She loved the idea.

**That was just a short one real fast, but now requests are coming in and I will make them tomorrow, but I am starting two new books! Human Warrior Lemons (by that title make requests now!) and A New Way is the name of my collab of DW and Warriors. Anyway Larkwhisper 101123 out!**


End file.
